King for a Day
by xxMischiefxmanagedxx
Summary: Fushimi despises kings, but if it's a king Misaki wants it's a king he shall have. (Rated M for language and frisky biting)
Just maybe Misaki could sneak out. That's if he could make it off the bed…He gave a scoot and looked back at the sleeping form. Still decked out in his uniform, hair a tousled disaster, sword placed on top of the headboard, blanket from earlier tossed aside, lips parted but only silent, steady breaths coming from him. Fushimi was always attractive when sleeping, unlike Misaki who, according to Fushimi: "Snored like a strangled ostrich."

Misaki gave another scoot keeping his eyes trained on the sleeping Blue. Misaki had learned that Fushimi wasn't that hard to wake. Misaki was lucky his text tone hadn't woken him. He put one foot, then the other on the floor and slowly leaned forward. He was careful not to rock the bed and rose as slowly as he could. When he was standing he gave a small sigh of relief and reached down to grab his pants. He slowly started to pull them on until he heard a shift that gave him pause.

"Yata, get back in the bed."

Misaki gave dramatic sigh jumping a few times to get his pants up. He looked back to see Fushimi's hand spread across the bed extended out towards him, the blue's eyes still closed. "I have to go, Mr. Kusanagi texted that's there's going to be a meeting." There was muffled grunt from the bed and blue aura extended from Fushimi. It wrapped around Misaki and pulled him back onto the bed. "Hey!" Misaki yelled. Half-heartedly he fought it, but he secretly enjoyed the gesture. "Stay with me. Mr. Kusanagi will live without you" Fushimi argued quietly as he wrapped his arms tightly around Misaki.

"I have to leave this bed at some point" Misaki argued weakly. In truth he was ready to settle back under the blankets. "I don't remember that being a stipulation" Fushimi quipped. "Anna needs me" Misaki groaned gripping the edge of the bed in an attempt to pull away. He really didn't want to leave Anna alone. It didn't seem safe to keep her around this "Tea table alliance" with only that that weird Silver King and the Blues. Fushimi ran a hand along Misaki's arm gripping his hand in his and pulling it back toward their entangled forms. "Leave it to the fat boy, and that cat, or the Captain. "

"Leave Kamamoto alone, and I'd trust your Captain as far as I could throw him. And 'Neko' is a fucking cat." Misaki grumbled. Fushimi cracked up a bit and shrugged his shoulders. "And you're a banana" Fushimi replied. Misaki frowned turning in Fushimi's arms so he was facing him. "A banana?" Misaki repeated in a deadpan tone. "Yep" Fushimi said staring at him. Misaki narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Why a banana?" Fushimi smiled at that and hugged Misaki to him as hard as he could. The other squirmed a bit, but Fushimi wasn't letting up. "Because I'm apparently a Monkey and Monkey's like bananas. So you're a banana."

Misaki gave up on the struggle and curled up to Fushimi, who relaxed in turn. "Whatever." Fushimi gave a secret smile, but it was interrupted by his own phone buzzing. He gave an annoyed hiss and released one arm from Misaki to grab it. There was no way he was letting the overactive brunette go. He'd lose him just as fast to HOMRA. "Who's that?" Misaki questioned. Fushimi could feel him trying to wiggle away, so he held on tighter. "Seri. Apparently us Blues are supposed to be at this meeting too."

Now Misaki was wriggling like a fish to get away. "See! We have to go, Saruhiko let up, Come on!" Misaki yelled as he struggled. Fushimi rolled his eyes and tossed the phone across the room. "No" Fushimi said as he sat up and straddled Misaki. There was no way he'd be able to get up now. Aura wise they were almost equal, but Fushimi definitely weighed more. "Saruhiko" Misaki complained. "Mi-sa-ki" Fushimi teased. Misaki's eyes narrowed. "Stop it" he demanded pointing a finger at Fushimi. Fushimi went to say it again, but saw Misaki's hand creeping towards his cellphone. Fushimi snatched it before he could lay hands on it and Misaki gave a frustrated sigh. "Give it!" he demanded in frustration.

Fushimi pinned Misaki's arms under his legs and took a moment to sit back looking the phone over. "Why not join Scepter 4, we have way better technology" he mused flipping through Misaki's messages. The much smaller Red was hopelessly trapped under him and could only thrash. "Because, I want Anna to depend on me" Misaki said giving up the struggle. He proceeded to look off to the side with a pout that Fushimi found adorable.

"Whatever" Fushimi scoffed as he texted Mr. Kusanagi a quick message saying Misaki wasn't going to be able to make it. "What are you doing?" Misaki demanded under him. "Freeing up your schedule" Fushimi responded before throwing the phone over by his. "So you can stay here with me." Misaki seemed unsure of what to say, so Fushimi leaned down and got close. "I have a better idea on how to occupy our afternoon."

The fire that light up Misaki's put Anna's powers to shame. Fushimi was sure even Mikoto would be jealous. Just the thought of the former King made his blood boil. He had never liked Mikoto, but Misaki had worshipped him. If only the Red King could be here to see his most faithful vanguard being corrupted by the 'traitor'. Fushimi was sure in some way he could…

The thought gave him an idea and he reached up a hand to pull down Misaki's shirt. Misaki watched his every move with those hazel eyes Fushimi loved so much. Fushimi eyed the mark of HOMRA, it was in a place similar to his own. The mark of the Red King on Misaki. A bitter thought indeed. "I'll show you" Fushimi said out loud. Misaki gave him a questioning stare, but Fushimi ignored it opting to dive down on the mark.

He gave it a gentle lick and Misaki spasmed. Fushimi gave the startled Red a mischievous glance before biting down hard on the mark. The poor Red really started to struggle at that point. His efforts to push Fushimi away only made the bite worse and Fushimi wasn't letting up. "Saruhiko s-s-stop" Misaki yelled trying to pry him off, and at the same time keep him close. Fushimi bit down harder causing Misaki to yelp. He finally let go and smiled at his work.

A sizable bite covered most of the mark of HOMRA and as it started to bruise the bright color was muted. Misaki stared at it as well before looking up to glare at Fushimi. "What was that for?!" Fushimi just admired his work, and the completely confused look Misaki was giving him. "I'll be your King if you need one that badly to function" Fushimi prodded as he traced the mark. "Quit playing around" Misaki said trying to get up.

Fushimi didn't budge and smiled as he lunged down for another bite. This time, instead of on Misaki's mark, Fushimi aimed for the Red's shoulder. It got Misaki squirming again but, once again, Fushimi was too big for him to buck off. "Don't…stop….Saru…" Fushimi let go with a sigh and looked down at Misaki. "You treat all of your other King's like gods, why not me?" Misaki stared hard at him. "Were not King's Saruhiko we..ah!" Fushimi didn't want to hear the rest of it, he bit down again near Misaki's collarbone to silence him.

"Just tell me I'm your King, just for today. Anna won't mind" Fushimi said as he released Misaki from his mouth again. "But…gah! Stop it!" Misaki croaked as Fushimi bit him again, this time over his mark again. He didn't let up after a few moments though. He continued to bite down, the pressure only building on Misaki's already bruised mark. "Y-you're my king, you're my king!" Misaki shouted after a few moments when he was sure Fushimi had broken skin.

The Blue smirked and gave the bite a little more pressure before letting up. Misaki looked pretty flushed for only getting bitten. "Someone has a fetish" Fushimi mused. "Do not!" Misaki retorted. Misaki managed to wriggle an arm from under Fushimi at last and brought it up to shove the Blue away by the chest. "Your crushing me is all!" Fushimi smiled knowingly and quickly reversed their positions so Misaki was on top.

Now free from the weight Misaki went to move away but Fushimi grabbed the loops of his pants and dragged him back down a little to roughly. Misaki gave him a breathless stare. "Where do you think your going my little vanguard?" Fushimi asked tauntingly. Misaki looked overwhelmed, Fushimi decided to take over. He slid his hands up the Red's sides, and brought his hands around Misaki's back pulling him down so they were face to face. He smirked staring at Misaki's quivering lower lip and joined it to his.

' _Take that Mikoto Suoh'_ Fushimi thought to himself. _'I've gotten back what's mine."_ Fushimi concluded as he felt Misaki melt into the kiss. It was going to be a long afternoon, and he'd have a lot to explain to the Captain, but it was worth it. Misaki was worth everything Fushimi knew and loved. Even his loyalty to the Captain.

 _ **Elsewhere**_

"You owe me 20, neither of them showed up" Seri whispered silently to Izumo so as not to disrupt the meeting.. He only smiled as he light up a cigarette. He looked down at the text he'd received from Yata, which was quite obviously Fushimi's work. Yata would never be so formal. He looked up at Seri and gave her a lighthearted shrug. "It seems I do."


End file.
